


Starstruck

by ShadowHuntFeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec Is Sassy, Alexander Lightwood is wild as hell, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment if you know the movie Starstruck without looking it up, Fanboy, Fangirl, First Meetings, Hate to Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, SLOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW BURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNN, Sassy Magnus, Slow Burn, Starstruck AU, as in, pushover Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHuntFeed/pseuds/ShadowHuntFeed
Summary: Magnus Bane! Singer and world famous celebrity. A household name everyone enjoys. Except for Alexander Lightwood. In a simple trip to visit his relatives, Alec's world is turned upside down.Based on the Disney Channel Original Movie, Starstruck.Hope you enjoy!Thank you to my amazing beta Alex! I love you! ;3





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insieme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/gifts).



*A.L.

  
The Lightwood children were crammed on the sofa of their suburban home, facing the television. However, the oldest of the family named Alec, was curled up against the arm of the couch, reading. ”Magnus Bane won, wow! Two teen choice awards last night!" Says the overly peppy male reporter on the television. As soon as Alec hears the name Magnus Bane, the 17 year old hears a series of shrieks roar out of the rest of his family. "Shit!" Screeches Alec's younger sister Izzy.  
"Language LITTLE MISSY!" Yells Maryse Lightwood, their mother, co-owner of Lightwood gardening on Long Island, New York.

  
The rest of the Lightwoods come piling into the cramped wooden den of their home. Isabelle Lightwood, crazed fangirl of the singer, tackles Alec on the couch. Magnus appears on the screen, so Alec rises from his comfortable seat on the sofa, to stand smirking in from of the tv. "Move you asshole! You're blocking the fucking view!" Isabelle squeals. "LANGUAGE!" Yelps both parents; Maryse in the kitchen and Robert, their dad, bringing suitcases up from the basement.

"ALEC. MOVE. I'M SERIOUS. You're blocking THE VIEW!" Alec winks, and grins, pleased with himself. He says,"Please. I am the view." She snatches the remote from him, and turns the volume up. "Raj here! Today I'm speaking with the one and only, Magnus Bane!" This alone elicits screams from his siblings. "Thank you so freaking much to everyone who voted, or supported me in anyway throughout my career. I love y'all!" Magnus Bane says, blowing a kiss to the camera with a wink.

As soon as Magnus Bane flees the screen, the second oldest sibling named Jace, who was adopted by the family when he was 10, groans loudly. "Oh my god! He's so hot. I want to rub his face- on my face." Says Jace.  
"Meh." Says Alec.  
Gasps are heard collectively around the room.  
Izzy tackles him for the second time.  
"You. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, think Magnus Bane is just... meh?" Izzy exclaims, enraged.  
"I really don't see the big deal! His music is okay- I guess. But he's a narcissistic overrated popstar. I don't see the appeal whatsoever. Sorry to disappoint." Alec says. "Children!" Says Robert. "Stop arguing." Izzy, go get Max. We're having a family meeting. Max Lightwood. Youngest of the Lightwoods. The whole reason his whole family found out about Magnus. Max was a fan even at the start of Magnus' career.

When Max and Izzy join Alec and Jace on the couch, their parents take the remote from Izzy and turn off the tv. "To kick off the summer, your father and I were thinking we could go on a road trip!" All four siblings roll their eyes.  
"You didn't let us finish." Says Robert. We're going to visit your cousins Aline and Sebastian in California!"  
Jace gasps. All eyes are wide looking at the blonde.  
After a long silence, the muscled teen speaks through gasps.  
"You mean-" gasp "we are going" gasp "to California-" Gasp " WHERE MAGNUS BANE LIVES?"  
“Yup! So you better get packing!” Says Maryse. Isabelle and Jace both run to their rooms, as Alec slaps his palm against his face.  
Both parents roll their eyes. “Could you be more unenthusiastic?” Asks Max.

 

* * *

 

 

*M.B.

A 16 year old Magnus is in his parent’s and manager’s loft in Los Angeles, dressed to the nines, strumming his pink plated electric guitar on his bed when he hears a voice. “Oh, bugaboo! I'm home!” Says Magnus’ on again-off again girlfriend, Camille Belcourt. Camille was a singer as well. They began dating two years ago, when Magnus and Camille first sang together. She was seemingly perfect at first, but that was before Magnus caught her in bed with someone else. She begged for his forgiveness, and he forgave her because of his blinders of love.  
“Good evening, Cami.” Says Magnus.

  
Camille struts into his room, wearing a romper and knee high boots with 7 inch spikes for heels.  
Magnus thinks,”Those boots look fucking deadly.”  
Camille walks over to Magnus, grabs his face and kisses him.  
“I was thinking we could take the limo to pandemonium?” She bats her eyelashes and pulls him closer seductively.  
“Of course, love.” Says Magnus with a smile.  
“Well, let's get going sweetie!” Says Camille.

  
The couple piles into the car, and Magnus greets the driver.  
“Good evening sir. Can you please drive us to Pandemonium?” Magnus then confirms the address with him, and he begins the drive. Five minutes in and they hit a load of traffic. “Fucking move it, go around them you imbecile!” Camille snaps at the driver. Magnus suddenly becomes flaming with rage towards his girlfriend.  
“Ughh, I'm sorry ma'am we're boxed in.” The driver says.  
“Can't freaking do anything right.” Magnus still holds his tongue.  
The car pulls up a bit and then stops short.  
“You fucking retard!” Screeches Camille.  
At the mention of the world retard, Magnus loses it.  
“Shut the hell up!” Yells Magnus.

  
Camille instantly turns to him, fire in her eyes. “Did you just yell at me?” Says Camille.  
Magnus responds,” You can't just call someone retarded! In fact, you're not even supposed to use that word anymore!” The shouting is so loud, the driver begins rolling up the sound-proofing divider. Magnus starts to come to his senses. If Camille is constantly causing me trauma, I should just break up with her.  
“I know how you can make up screaming at me.” Says Camille with a mischievous smirk. “You can sing tomorrow at my birthday party.”  
SHIT. Magnus thinks. I can't break up with her now, tomorrow is her birthday! “Okay Camille. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I hope you can forgive me.” The dissatisfaction is evident in his tone.  
“You better be.” Says Camille. “If this happens again, I might just break up with you.” Says Camille, while wagging a finger in Magnus’ face.  
Magnus ends up forgiving her in the end, and stays silent the rest of the ride.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to my beta Alex. I love you with all my heart, and I wouldn't be able to do this without you.<3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! The chapters may get longer. I wanted to post a short Chapter to test the waters and see the reaction to this fic.
> 
> QOTD: Have you ever seen Starstruck?  
> (It's on Netflix in case you want to watch it :) I personally think it's a great movie.


End file.
